KH: The Last Straw
by Hypertech
Summary: Can Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine and The King defeat a returning threat, or will they have to revert to a last straw? Rated T
1. Chapter 1: The Chasers

**KH: The last straw!**

**Chapter 1: The Chasers**

Dear Sora, Riku and KairiI have bad news, very bad news.It has just been discovered that if someone's nobody and heartless both die, then the former self is reborn.This means that Xehanort is alive!You have to meet me, Goofy and Donald at the castle, and Roxas and Namine have to come too!Yours sincerely King MickeyPS: Trust your keyblades.

"WHAT!!" Riku shouted as he read the letter a 3rd time."YOU MEAN WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE JUST RO UNLEASH A BIGGER THREAT!!?" Riku thundered. "Calm down, Riku" Kairi said. "Ugghh, this is to annoying to be true..." Sora muttered.They were on an island, Destiny Island; they would play and train here all day until sunset. Roxas and Namine then appeared, Roxas coming out of Sora's body and Namine coming out of Kairi's (They were able to do this as they were their nobodies).

Namine was a very good drawer, and always carried around a drawing pad where-ever she went.Sora had a keyblade, which he could change the form of, but he usually keeps it in either: 'Oathkeeper' design or 'Kingdom Key' design.Riku had a keyblade that could use dark powers; it was always in 'Way to Dawn' design.Kairi's keyblade could heal others and herself, it was always in 'Flower Vines' design.Roxas used 2 keyblades, 1 of which was always in 'Oblivion' design, and the other was always in 'Oathkeeper' design.

"Well, we have to go to the castle!" Roxas and Namine said together."Yeah, but how?" Sora asked."Simple" Namine said."We nobodies can create portals to take us anywhere!" Roxas continued.A portal appeared in front of them, out of nowhere!"Well done Roxas!" Kairi congratulated."Ummmm that wasn't me..." Roxas replied."Oh, sorry Namine, well done!" Kairi said."But that wasn't me either..." Namine replied.

Suddenly 4 people in armour, with keyblades in their hands, came running out of the portal!"Wha-" Sora started, but before he could finish, the 1st person slashed out at him!Sora generated his keyblade and managed to block it, just before striking the man in the chest, sending him flying! But he did a back-flip in the air and landed on his feet unharmed!Kairi, Riku and Roxas generated their keyblades, ready for battle!"Namine! Go and hide!" Roxas ordered pointing his 'Oblivion' keyblade at Namine. "Right!" Namine replied, taking her notebook and crawling through a small cavern which lead to 'the secret place'.Sora charged at the man, keyblade ready to swing! The man stood there, his face was covered by a helmet, like the others, but Sora could tell that he was grinning. But Sora didn't care. Because before he reached the man, he stopped and pointed his keyblade at the man, and shouted: "BLIZZARD!" Suddenly a frosty blast shot out of his keyblade and hit the man!

The man stood there, frozen.1 down 3 to go Sora thought, so he looked to his side, expecting to see Riku, Roxas and Kairi in battle, but he saw instead, that they were lying on the floor, earth was trapping them, sending roots up from the sand, locking their position.The 3 remaining warriors were pointing their keyblades at Sora, expecting him to drop his weapon. But instead, Sora pointed his keyblade in the air and shouted: "REFLECT!" Just as the enemies fired a fireball at him, the reflect spell had created a force field around him, but even so, the fireballs tore through the force field, slamming into Sora.


	2. Chapter 2: Chain Of Memories

Chapter 2: Chain of memories

In the secret place Namine had been listening to the battle, every spell, clang of a keyblade, and every ouch of a person who had been hit.She noticed that these sounds had suddenly stopped, and only the sound of the wind and the sea remained.Namine rushed outside, expecting to see Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roxas, but instead she saw just a frozen body, 1 of the men (or creatures) who had attacked.

"There's no-one here..." Namine muttered, walking up to the frozen warrior."It's not a heartless or a nobody..." Namine muttered, reaching out to touch the figure.But as her fingers were a hairs breath away from the body, the ice turned red, and flashed, then started melting.The body was alive.

As soon as all the ice was melted, he grinned from the inside of his helmet, and lashed out at Namine, missing her by millimetres!Namine screamed, and then ran, but the warrior was too quick for her, she was just far enough away from the warrior, to avoid his slashes. The warrior stopped, and pointed his keyblade at Namine, ready to launch a fireball.Namine was a witch, she could break people's hearts into pieces, but when she did that she was left with hardly any strength at all.Namine just hoped the warrior had a heart.She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, it had happened, the warrior's heart had been broken.Namine collapsed.She just had enough power left to create a portal, and crawl through it.

She had teleported to Disney Castle.She found herself in front of the king."Your majesty..." Namine told the king the whole story."What... They've been captured?? But, you say that the chasers attacked you..." The king said."The what?" Namine asked."The warriors you described to me are known as chasers, they are keyblade bearers from the past, but I thought they were extinct; they died out in the keyblade war... Unless... Xehanorts returned, he commanded the chasers in the keyblade war, he must have found a way to bring them back..." The King explained."A keyblade... war?" Namine asked."Yes but, I'll explain that later, we have to find and rescue Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roxas, now, take this..." In the kings out held hand a light appeared, and it floated over to Namine."Take it." The king said.Namine reached for the light and grabbed it.It turned into a keyblade.


	3. Chapter 3: Eal

Chapter 4: Eal

Eal walked along the deserted streets in the world that never was, keyblade in hand, he had kept all his nobodies and heartless memories, he remembered Sora, he remembered Roxas, he remembered organization XIII, but most of all, he remembered Xehanort.

The small nobodies in the world that never was, were not very smart, they were creatures without feelings, that were commanded by organisation XIII, but organisation XIII no longer existed, now the nobodies commanded themselves, all they wanted to do was avenge their master, Xemnas.

Eal watched as nobodies appeared from nowhere, then engaged combat with them, slashing out at them knocking them back, he was an expert at fire magic, so he could create whirlpools of fire, meteorites, almost anything to do with fire, he used these fire spells allot when fighting nobodies.

Once he had beaten them all, he stopped, and looked up at the castle that never was, and remembered when he was in organisation XIII, well when his nobody was in organisation XIII.

Suddenly a man started walking down the crystal path leading to the castle, Eal recognised him as Xehanort.

Xehanort walked up to Eal.


End file.
